


Chaos Has Come Again (A Multi-fandom Fic)

by ClockworkWerewolf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Castle, Doctor Who, Firefly, Grimm (TV), Merlin (TV), NCIS, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Charlie Bradbury, Beta Derek Hale, Creeper Peter, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel, Kevin Ryan is Awesome, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Universes Colliding, Sassy Peter Hale, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkWerewolf/pseuds/ClockworkWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has started happening all across these different Universes. People have started going missing, and no one can figure out what is happening to them. Well now those missing people have started to find each other in a different Universe all together. Not knowing where they are and how to get back, these chosen few start to ban together to find their way home, and to combat the more immediate dangers of the world they have now found themselves in.</p>
<p>Basically all these different characters from different TV verses find themselves thrown together in different universes and have to fight off these creatures/dangers/etc. that seem to be targeting them. They need to find out why and work through their potentially clashing personalities to get out alive. Meanwhile, those left at home are desperately trying to locate their missing friends.</p>
<p>(Holy Crap I suck at summaries...I will update to make this sound better when I figure out how, I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So a little while back I decided I needed to catch up on all my shows in one night, and then drink coffee way too close to bedtime, as a result I had a really really weird dream where all these characters from my different shows collided together in a single universe, one that was not their own. When I woke up I told my friend about it, and started to write it down. The following night I had a continuation of it. My friend suggested I turn it into a fanfiction if I could, and so I have. 
> 
> The tags are liable to change, as are the characters mentioned in those tags. I may add more as they become relevant as well, or I may not. 
> 
> So far this is only a pre-slash/bromance styled fic, however, knowing me, that may change. 
> 
> I have it rated M just in case, plus that gives me fair game to curse and have gore if i so choose, Yay!
> 
> So this fic is basically going to be chaos, but as long as I am having fun writing it, and people are interested in reading it, then I will attempt to keep it going. 
> 
> There is no Beta, all mistakes are mine. Lastly Criticism is ALWAYS welcome, so let me know what you think and If you've noticed any mistakes :)

“Sick fucking son of a bitch!” Stile's cursed as he avoided a falling piece of flaming ceiling. That fucking hunter had set Derek's loft on fire, specifically because he knew of the werewolf's past experiences. Luckily Derek had been out at the time, but Stiles and Uncle Creeper had still been at the loft, researching the latest big bad. “Peter!” Stiles yelled out, coughing as he inhaled heat and ash. There was no response and Stiles could hardly see anything through the smoke and his watering eyes. “Peter!” Still no reply. Stiles knew he could probably make it to the door easily from his current position, before the building collapsed, but instead he made his way towards where he had seen a beam come down on top of creeper wolf. Honestly no one trusted Peter, but he hadn't done anything incredibly horrible since coming back to life, and seem potentially less bat shit insane. Stiles also didn't think the guy quite deserved to be burnt alive a third time, not when he seemed to be trying to be helpful to the pack. Mostly Stiles just wouldn't feel right leaving him, not when he was pretty much all Derek had left.

“There!” Stiles exclaimed to himself. He saw Peter, caught beneath a large beam. He was trying to push it off, but it was a bit too heavy for his weakened “I came back from the dead” werewolf strength. Stiles could see the fear in the werewolf's normally well masked eyes. Peter turned and saw Stiles making his way towards him and his eyes grew even wider.

“What are you doing, Idiot?!” Peter yelled at him. “Get out of here!!”

“Not a chance! I'm going to get you out!” Stiles told him, as he dodged more pieces of falling ceiling.

“You're human, what are you going to do that I can't?!” Peter went back to trying to push the beam off himself, if he could get out, maybe Stiles would get his own ass out of the burning building. “Now! Go, Stiles!”

“I can transfer some of my spark to you! It will make you temporarily stronger! I just need to be close enough to touch you!” Stiles informed him. “Now reach your hand towards me, asshole!” Seeing that Stiles would not be deterred and that there was now hope for himself, Peter's fear and self preservation kicked in and he reached his hand towards the approaching young man. Stiles reached back as he tried to crawl over some, not yet burning, rubble. His hand was about a foot from Peter's, his arm filled with the tingling sensation of his spark, when Peter suddenly vanished, right before Stile's eyes. “What the hell?!” Stiles exclaimed, “PETER!”

“Stiles?!” A panicked call came from the front of the loft. Stiles turned to see Derek standing in the doorway, shielding his eyes from the flames.

“Derek?! Get out!” Stiles shouted to the wolf. Yes he was aware he was being mildly hypocritical, but he couldn't handle it if he lost yet another friend to this town, and he definitely considered Derek a friend at this point.

“No! Not without you and Peter!” Derek was obviously terrified of the flames, but he wasn't letting anyone else burn like his family had.

Seeing Derek's resolution in is eyes, Stiles quickly started making his way towards him and the exit. He could figure out what happened to Peter later. “Peter's vanished, literally!” Stiles yelled across the burning loft, “It's just us! Let's go!” He was halfway to Derek when he heard a loud cracking sound above his head. He looked up as the ceiling seemed to be falling towards him in slow motion. He closed his eyes and felt something solid ram into his side. Then, suddenly, nothing was burning anymore. Stiles opened his eyes, after a few seconds of regaining his breath, to see that the solid weight that had tackled him was Derek. The werewolf hunched over him looked just as surprised as Stiles that he was not holding up a burning ceiling with his back, and was instead on a cool concrete floor.

“Wha-,” Stiles tried to ask something, but started to choke on the ash still in his lungs. Derek helped Stiles sit up as he coughed and vomited up practically a lungs worth of black mucus and bile. Stiles' lungs were burning as was his his left arm where he had at least a second degree burn. He was also covered in a multitude of lesser burns, but they didn't sting as badly. His breathing calmed as the pain started to subside a bit. Stiles turned in confusion to see Derek's hand on his arm, leaching some of his pain. “Thanks, big guy,” Stiles tells him gratefully. “I'm good now,” Derek raised his eyebrow, not convinced. “I”m gonna set my spark towards healing the worse of it,” Stiles assured him, “How are you doing?” He tried to change the subject.

“I'm fine,” Derek told him gruffly, noticing what Stiles was trying to do. “Just don't over do it, Stiles. I know using your spark drains your energy.”

“It's cool, man. Deaton's been teaching me how to create a bit of a reserve, for occasions like this one...Oh my god!” Stiles exclaimed, hands going to his hair. “Please tell me I don't have burnt patches in my hair, or worse, burnt off eyebrows!” Stiles started feeling all over his head and face in spastic movements, tracing his still present eyebrows, but stopped abruptly when he heard Derek chuckle beside him. Stiles turned to look at the man in shock. “Did...are...oh my god, you're laughing! Did you hit your head?!” Stiles' mouth was hanging open in shock.

Derek rolled his eyes, and scowled, but his shoulders were still shaking from barely contained laughter. It was the relief that was getting to him, more than anything else. He had been terrified for himself, and for Stiles. “Only you would be worried about your eyebrows after something like that,” Derek couldn't hide his amusement anymore and started laughing again. Stiles joined in with him for a couple of seconds more, letting his own relief at not being dead wash over him, before standing as their laughter slowly died out.

“Where are we?” Stiles asked, surveying their surroundings.

“A warehouse, it looks like, but it's huge,” Derek observed, “The only thing besides us that I can smell is old building and rain.”

“There is no way that there is a warehouse this big in Beacon Hills,” Stiles reasoned. “Maybe something similar happened to Peter. I watched him vanish into thin air, Derek, It was terrifying at the time.”

“Derek nodded grimly at Stiles, his resident grumpy face back in place. “Okay...so we need to figure out where we are, how to get out of here, what happened to Peter, and how to get back to Beacon Hills,” Derek reasoned.

“Not necessarily in that order,” Stiles added and Derek gave him an exasperated look. “Alrigh- AHHH!” Stiles shrieked as two figures materialized almost directly on top of him. Derek quickly grabbed for Stiles' good arm and dragged the boy behind him, placing himself between Stiles and the potential threat.


	2. On the Wrong Foot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are introduced to two new interesting characters, and things don't quite go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, totally forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the time line for this fic is a little weird. When I first had the dream that inspired this fic Season 4 of teen wolf had yet to come out, and I was somewhere between the mid season finale and the actual season finale for the shows such as Supernatural, Castle, Bones, Grimm, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.   
> *SPOILERS* for the shows mentioned next, just a heads up*  
> So things go a little canon divergent from what ever I had seen last at the time. Things like Derek still being a werewolf, and Dean not being all black eyed and creepy (though it is post Kevin's death, and Garth being werewolf-afied, I hadn't got to Castle and Beckett's wedding date yet, either. This does take place further down the line, however, so those things probably will never happened in this verse I have created. though who knows...I certainly don't.  
> *SPOILERS OVER*  
> So anyways hope you enjoy this, I've been having so much fun writing it. :)

~ 

“There is no way that there is a warehouse this big in Beacon Hills,” Stiles reasoned. “Maybe something similar happened to Peter. I watched him vanish into thin air, Derek, It was terrifying at the time.”

“Derek nodded grimly at Stiles, his resident grumpy face back in place. “Okay...so we need to figure out where we are, how to get out of here, what happened to Peter, and how to get back to Beacon Hills,” Derek reasoned.

“Not necessarily in that order,” Stiles added and Derek gave him an exasperated look. “Alrigh- AHHH!” Stiles shrieked as two figures materialized almost directly on top of him. Derek quickly grabbed for Stiles' good arm and dragged the boy behind him, placing himself between Stiles and the potential threat.

~

“Cass!” One of the two figures exclaimed, helping the other to his feet, “you okay, man?”

“I am fine, Dean,” The other man assured him.

“The hell you are!” Dean snarled. “You just had your grace ripped from you a second time!”

“Dean,” Cass stated calmly.

“What the hell happened anyways, huh?!” Dean kept going.

“I am not certain, but Dean...”

“Dammit! We were supposed to meet back up with Sammy in an hour! What's he going to think when we don't show up? What if he gets himself hurt looking for us?!”

“Sam will be fine, Dean, however...” Cass kept trying.

“What is it, Cass?!” Dean was apparently no where near as calm as his friend. Cass calmly indicated behind Dean, towards Derek and Stiles. Dean turned around with a scowl, but looked surprised at seeing the two that were just standing there, watching the exchange. If someone were to be able to wave shyly and sarcastically at the same time, Stiles managed to do it from his spot behind Derek. Dean just raised an eyebrow in response, and it was Cass who moved first.

He approached Derek and Stiles slowly, while Derek eyed him cautiously, not moving from his position in front of Stiles. “What are you?” Derek growled out, causing Cass to stop abruptly, looking at Derek in confusion. He caught Derek's nostrils flare and was hit with the realization that the other man was smelling his residual grace. Dean noticed it as well and quickly moved to Cass' side, hand on the demon knife in his belt.

“We could ask you the same thing,” Dean snarled, he and Cass were finally cool, he wasn't losing Cass to whatever was standing in front of them, even if one of them couldn't be older than eighteen or nineteen, at least in appearance.

Cass held up his hand and slowly placed it on the hunter's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. “I assure you that I am quite human,” Cass informed Derek, “you must be smelling what little remains of my grace, it will fade soon,” Cass supplied. “However, I must assume that at least one or both of you are not entirely human yourselves, as you would not be able to smell my grace otherwise.”

Derek looked at him in shock. Grace? What the hell was the man talking about? He wanted to turn to Stiles to see if the boy knew anything, but he also didn't want to take his eyes off the man with the knife.

“Cass,” Dean protested, not liking how much information the former angel was giving to two complete strangers. Cass ignored him, he could see that neither were hostile, just protective of each other, like he and Dean were.

“Grace?” Stiles piped up from behind Derek, asking the question that the wolf refused to vocalize.

“Yes, I used to be an Angel, but I am human now,” Cass stated, though he could tell that at least the bigger man did not entirely believe him, though the younger one's mouth fell open in shock at the news.

“What about him?” Derek indicated towards Dean.

“Human as well, though he does know about creature's like what I was...and what you are,” Cass added as an after thought. “He and his brother call themselves Hunters, he-”

Cass didn't get to continue because Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue as he moved closer to Stiles, blocking the boy from sight, ignoring the sounds of protest said boy was making. Dean had drawn his knife even before Derek's eyes flashed, placing himself between Cass and the potential threat.

“He is a good man!” Cass shouted, some of the authority of what he had once been still held in his voice, causing the others to remain rooted in place. “He protects people and he's saved the world many times,” he says, as much for Dean's benefit as for Derek and Stiles. “He will not harm you unless you attack first!” Dean sighed at Cass' words and lowered the dagger, but did not drop his guard.

Stiles placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, calming him down, and move to be seen by the former angel and the hunter. “Sorry, we just haven't had many good experiences with hunters,” Stiles informed them. “I'm human as well,” he supplies, “but I have a bit of magic, called a spark. The name's Stiles. Derek here is a...werewolf,” Stiles hesitates only briefly, they had to be honest with these people if they wanted to figure out what was going on, and Cass had been very forthcoming on their end.

“Bullshit,” the hunter snapped. “I've seen plenty of werewolves, hell I even have a good friend who is one now, and I've never seen any of their eyes flash like that,” Dean argued.

Cass held his hand up to keep Dean where he was. “I do not believe they are lying to us, Dean,” Cass spoke up, “I recall an alternate dimension where a werewolf's eye color determines their status in their pack, among other things. If I recall correctly, blue eyes do not give me the best reason to trust you, Derek.” He directed the last bit towards the werewolf, eying him warily now.

Derek wasn't sure when and how it happened, but Stiles was now standing in front of him. “I will not let you hurt him!” Stiles spoke and the other three in the room could all feel his spark's power behind the conviction. “Derek is a good guy and a hero! His eyes are blue because he did the right thing by ending the suffering of someone he loved when she asked him to!” Stiles' words made Derek's breath catch in his throat. He knew he and Stiles had become friends, but the feeling of truth behind Stiles' conviction had winded Derek. No one had that much faith in him before, not even himself.

“I meant no offense,” Cass raised his hands in a peace showing, “just stating an observation.” Stiles' glare lessened, but he didn't move from his position.

“Okay, then,” Dean broke the silence and slid the dagger back into his belt, raising his hands up as well, if only briefly, to show his hands were now empty. “We obviously are all confused and irritated, and got off on the wrong foot.” He looked towards Stiles, “I like you, kid, and you've got me pretty convinced that your friend here won't tear my heart out through my chest.”

“Nope,” Stiles said jokingly, “he's more likely to rip your throat out...with his teeth,” he turned to Derek, who huffed in amusement, his whole body relaxing.

Dean could sense an inside joke when he saw one, even if Cass was looking at them in confusion. Dean approached them, hand out in a peace offering towards Stiles. “The name's Dean Winchester,” Stiles accepted Dean's hand and shook it. Dean smiled at him with a disarming smile and Stiles instantly liked the man, despite his first impression, especially when he then offered the hand to Derek to shake without any hesitation. “This is Cass,” he indicated next to his friend.

“Castiel,” the former angel gave them his full name as he followed Dean's example and offered his hand to the others to shake. “I apologize about before, it was not my intention to upset you.”

“No problem, dude,” Stiles assured him, “Um..do all angels talk like that?”

Cass cocked his head to the side in confusion, but Dean just laughed. “Nah, it's pretty much just a Cass thing.” He smiled at his friend fondly before finally taking a moment to observe their surroundings. “So where are we anyways?” Dean asked Stiles and Derek, unaware that they were just as lost as he and Cass were.

“Don't really know,” Derek was finally letting his guard down a bit around the hunter, but he still was mildly tense.

“And that's about the longest answer that you'll ever get out of him,” Stiles stated, but it was with fondness in his voice. “We were seriously in a burning building in our home town like ten minutes ago. I was caught inside with one of our pack, Peter, when I saw him disappear, like poof into nothingness. Then a few seconds later Derek here comes running in and tackles me out of the way of burning ceiling bits and then we were suddenly here in this place, then you guys showed up out of thin air, practically on top of me I might add, and yeah, you know the rest from there,” Stiles rambled.

“Wait, you said you were human, but you're part of a pack?” Dean was confused and of course he focused on that over the disappearing stuff causing Cass to roll he eyes, something he'd learned from Dean in the first place.

“Well figuratively, I guess,” Stiles clarified, “I don't think I count entirely as pack in werewolf terms, but I work closely-”

“No,” Derek interrupted, causing Stiles to huff indignantly at being interrupted. “He's pack.” He turned to Stiles. “You're pack. You smell like pack and your life force is connected to us through pack bonds. You are pack,” he said again with conviction, slightly shocked that Stiles assumed he wasn't.

Dean held back a chuckle at the surprised, and mildly emotional, look on Stiles' face. “Looks like we're in the same boat then,” he spoke up. “Honestly I thought it had something to do with Cass here getting his grace ripped out,” Dean made a face that suggested that he didn't like being reminded of that fact. “It wouldn't be the first time we were transported to some alternate dimension, but it looks like something else may be going on here.” His thoughtful frown matched both Stiles and Derek's.

Cass stepped forward to gain their attention, “I suggest we-” He was cut off as another body flew through the air, this time between Dean and Stiles, sliding across the smooth concrete floor. The new comer was a man with light hair and eyes, and he was wearing a police vest with a gun in his hand.


	3. One is an Incident, Two is a Coincidence, Three is a Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A police officer shows up to our little party and brings with him tension and something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Lot's of things going on...one of them being a loss of internet for a few weeks. Still was writing so I have a few more chapters ready to post. I should have another one up by Sun. as an apology for being so late with this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, more characters and fandoms to come, as well as more information on what's going on and why they are where they are. :)

~

Cass stepped forward to gain their attention, “I suggest we-” He was cut off as another body flew through the air, this time between Dean and Stiles, sliding across the smooth concrete floor. The new comer was a man with light hair and eyes, and he was wearing a police vest with a gun in his hand.

~

“Javi! Wait! It's a trap!” The new comer yelled out, instinctively raising his gun. It was pointed right at Stiles, and Dean didn't hesitate before placing himself in front of the boy, hands raised to show that they were empty.

“What the...?” the man lowered the gun when he noticed who he now had it pointed at. “Who are you? Where..?” Esposito?! Javier, where are you?!” he called out, looking around for someone. He noticed the knife in Dean's belt and raised the gun again. “Who are you?! What happened to my partner?!”

“Whoa, hold on there cowboy,” Dean implored in as nonthreatening a voice as possible. “Why don't you put that away before you get mauled by any of my friends here, and we'll talk.”

The cop looked around and noticed the tension in the other three men in the room, all seemingly willing to jump to the defense of man who had spoken. None of them seemed hostile enough to want to kill him without provocation though, so he holstered his gun and sat down in confusion, trying to process what had just happened. He had been at the dock's with Esposito and Beckett, how had he ended up here? Did he hit his head and pass out? He touched the back of his head, but found no lumps to indicate that he had been injured. His eyes kept flitting around the room, as if he expected to be jumped at any minute.

“Okay, man, just breath for a second and calm down,” Dean knelt in front of him disarmingly, hands still where the man would be able to see them, Dean didn't fancy getting shot. “My name's Dean Winchester, we mean you no harm, as long as you promise not to shoot us.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” the man took a deep breath to calm himself, though he couldn't hide the slight adrenalin riddled tremors coursing through his body. “I'm a detective for the NYPD,” he told them. “My name is Kevin, Kevin Ryan.” He saw a shadow of sorrow cross over Dean's face when he told them his name, but it was gone quickly. “Where am I?”

“Wish we knew,” the youngest one of them spoke up, just a boy, Ryan observed. “We ended up here the same way you did...this may sound crazy to you...or it may not...honestly no idea who knows what anymore, cause seriously, dude, angels...anyways, my best guess is a portal to an alternate dimension..and yep, you're looking at me like you think I'm crazy, bat shit insane...oh boy...this is always the hard part...just don't go into shock on us okay...we-”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted his rambling.

“Oh, sorry,” Stiles apologized to Ryan, “I ramble when I'm nervous, or excited, or wh-”

“You always ramble,” Derek interrupted again.

“Point,” Stiles conceded, “ADHD,” he pointed to himself in explanation.

Ryan blinked at him a couple times, trying to process what he had heard. “Alternate dimension?” He looked like he thought he might be going crazy, or that maybe Stiles was trying to pull one over on him.

“Let's start over and take it slow,” Dean suggested. “We'll finish introducing ourselves, and then we'll answer the questions that we actually know how to answer, after that we can speculate the ones we don't.” Ryan nodded his agreement, he was a NYPD detective, he wasn't going to let the turn of events get to him. He would figure things out. The rest of the small group introduced themselves to him as he gathered his bearings.

“Stilinski?” Dean asked when Stiles gave Ryan his last name. “Stiles Stilinski?” He gave the boy an incredulous look, like he couldn't believe his parents named him that.

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles held his hand up to stop any more questions from Dean, “It's better than my real name, trust me.”

“Wait, Stilinski...as in John Stilinski?” Ryan suddenly asked.

“Yeah, he's my dad. You know him?” Stiles looked at Ryan intrigued.

“I only met him once or twice, but he was my cousin, Claudia's, husband.” Stiles stared at the NYPD detective, his words caught in his throat. Derek placed a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder, helping him breath, Stiles did not need to have a panic attack right now. “Claudia and I were close before I moved to New York...you're...”Ryan swallowed back a lump of his own. “You're her son, aren't you?” Stiles nodded and before anyone could react, Ryan had launched himself to his feet and pulled Stiles into a hug. “I'm so sorry,” he whispered to Stiles, holding back tears at seeing Claudia's son, “No one should have to go through that, Claudia...she was amazing.” He pulled back, blinking his tears away and then noticed the awkward stared he was getting. “Sorry,” he told Stiles, “you don't know me, that was probably weird and awkward.”

“No, it's okay,” Stiles wiped away his own tears, “it's fine...thank you.” He tells Ryan sincerely.

“It actually just proves you're related,” Derek commented, trying to ease the tension, though he was almost making the awkwardness worse, “With the weirdness I mean...” Stiles laughed and gave Derek an appreciative smile.

“So it seems that not all of us are from different dimensions,” Cass commented.

“Yeah, about that,” Ryan spoke up, “Explain that to me again.”


	4. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previously assembled group takes a minute to reflect on what they know of their situation and each other, things go a little astray, and there is a realization that everyone is not at their best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apparently way too busy to officially say that I will post a chapter a week, so I'm going to post a chapter once every one or two weeks. I will, however, attempt to post longer chapters for the longer waits. Hope you enjoy the newest installment to this fic.  
> On another note, I am still debating on certain ships that may or may not be added along the line, so if anyone has any idea's or requests based on the characters and fandoms listed in the tags, please feel free to voice them.

~

“So it seems that not all of us are from different dimensions,” Cass commented.

“Yeah, about that,” Ryan spoke up, “Explain that to me again.”

~

 

Everyone's attention turned to Cass for an explanation, seeing as he definitely seemed to know the most, being a former celestial being and all. “I am uncertain as to why this is happening, or how to get us all back to our respective dimensions without my “mojo,” as Dean calls it,” he even used air quotes when he said the word, causing Stiles to stifle a giggle, “but we have somehow been forcibly moved from our dimensions into this one. This could still be one of our dimension, but I cannot be certain. All I can say for sure is that Dean and my dimension is different from the one you three came from.”

“Castle is going to flip his shit when I tell him about this!” Ryan exclaimed.

“Richard Castle?” Derek asked, mildly shocked, “the mystery writer working with the NYPD?” It hadn't even occurred to Derek until now that, being a NYPD detective, Ryan might now Richard Castle, famous mystery writer, but in his defense they have more pressing matters.

“Did you just...when did...are you a fan of his?!” Stiles asked, catching onto Derek's attempt to not freak out over the author of a book series.

“Yeah,” Ryan replied to Derek's question, “I work with him in the twelfth, along with the inspiration for Nikki Heat,” the detective winked at Derek, just to give him a hard time, and make light of their situation, if only for a little.

“Oh my god,” Stiles stated under his breath when he noticed a light flush to Derek's ears. Only Derek heard it, but it caused him to flush a little darker.

“My partner and I...” Ryan trailed off, his smile dropping.

“Hey, you okay?” Dean inquired when he didn't continue.

“My partner...I don't know if he's okay, if any of them are...when I got...transported here, they were maybe walking into a trap. I was trying to warn them, I got through to Castle, but Javi was closer, and they were after him,” Ryan's shoulders slumped, “and now I'm not there to watch his back.”

“I'm sure he's fine,” Dean assured him, “and we're going to get out of here soon.”

“You can't guarantee either of those things, Dean,” Cass spoke up.

“Dammit, Cass,” Dean turned to his friend, “It's a gut feeling, okay?!”

“Oh,” Cass nodded and turned to Ryan. “He's good at those.”

Dean face palmed, but Ryan's mood seemed to be mildly lifted. “You're right, Castle has a knack of coming through at the last minute, and Javi's....well he's Javi, he'll be fine. Besides, they've got Nikki Heat on their side.”

“No spoilers!” Stiles spoke up, interrupting Ryan. “I am so far behind on buying the Nikki Heat series because of all the supernatural shit going down back home.”

“I can let you borrow my copies if you want, when we get home,” Derek offered and Stiles just stared at him, mouth agape for a second before replying.

“Thanks, dude, that's awesome, and you totally got into his work during the Derek Storm novels, didn't you?” Stiles teased, putting emphasis on the first name that the werewolf shared in common with the character. Derek's scowl told Stiles all he needed to know on the subject.

“Hold on,” Ryan held up a hand, “I think I've got this alternative dimension thing down, though I still can't believe that I believe it, but I feel like I'm missing something else. Grace? Supernatural shit? I get the feeling you're not living a normal teenage life,” Ryan frowned at Stiles, seemingly not liking the danger it sounded like Claudia's son was dealing with on a regular basis.

“Yeah...most of my friends are werewolves, or something similar,” Stiles replied with a shrug, and i”m eighteen now, thank you very much.”

“Still a teen,” Derek pointed out, and it was Stiles' turn to scowl.

“So if our dimensions are the same one,” Ryan pointed at Stiles and back to himself, “then werewolves exist?!” Ryan sounded amazed, but not unbelieving.

“Yeah, however, the supernatural seems to be drawn to our town specifically. We have some magical tree stump that is calling them there.”

“Why don't you just leave the town then?” Dean asked, though he assumed the kid probably never even considered it.

“I did mention that all my friends were there, and are also supernatural creatures, right?” His voice held a decent amount of sarcasm in it. “Besides the whole supernatural beacon is partially my fault, so I'm doing what I can to keep more people from dying because of it.”

“No,” Derek stated abruptly.

“Huh?” Stiles looked towards the werewolf, confused.

“No,” Derek repeated.

“What the hell, Derek?! I'm doing as good a job helping people as I can!”

“No, not that,” Derek clarified, “It's not your fault, you were trying to save your dad. It was Jen-...the Darach's fault, not yours!”

“Alright, well if that's you logic, pot meet kettle,” Stiles wildly gestured between Derek and himself. 

“That's different,” Derek argued.

“No, no it really isn't! If anything you are even less at blame than I am, you weren't even there when that bitch set the fire!” Derek flinched slightly at the mention of it, “You didn't make a conscious decision to allow it to happen, and she certainly didn't make you do it with your own two hands!”

“Stiles!” Derek protested, seeing where this rant was headed, but Stiles didn't seem to hear him, and just kept talking.

“You didn't stab your best friend in the gut with a katana, murder half the hospital staff, feel power and pleasure as you watched one of you friends die!”

“Stiles!” Derek yelled again with a tinge of worry as Stiles began having difficulty taking in air.

“What's going on? What's happening?” Dean mildly freaked out. He ran to Derek's side as the werewolf grabbed onto Stiles' shoulders, helping him as he collapsed to the ground.

“He's having a panic attack,” Ryan realized and he joined them on Derek's other side. “Stiles! Stiles, can you hear me? Breathe with Derek,” Ryan tried to keep his voice calm as Derek placed one of Stiles' hands on his chest so the boy could feel his breaths. “Come on , Stiles. In...and out...in...and out,” Ryan started counting Derek's breaths out loud for Stiles. Dean retreated back towards Cass, to give Stiles some air. Slowly they got Stile's breathing under control, and his short breaths turned into quiet sobs.

“Shh...it's okay,” Derek placed a hand on Stiles' head as the boy rested his forehead on Derek's shoulder. Between using his spark to heal his lungs and the panic attack, Stiles was exhausted. “It wasn't you,” Derek whispered to his friend, “It made you do those things, made you feel those things. It wasn't you, Stiles, it wasn't you.”

“It felt like me, though,” Stiles sobbed out, barely audible to anyone, but Derek.

“I know it did, but it was just messing with your head,” Derek reasoned for him. “If it was really you who felt that way, then you wouldn't be getting panic attacks over it now.”

Stiles punched Derek's shoulder lightly, without lifting his head, “Stop making sense, asshole.” This caused Derek to smile down at his friend, fondly, as Stiles' sobs subsided and exhaustion kicked in even more.

Dean watched Stiles sadly, from where he stood, next to Cass. He knew all too well what it was like to be forced to grow up too quickly. Cass placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, as if sensing the other man's train of thought. Dean smiled gratefully at him, before they both turned to look at Stiles. Dean already knew that the boy was working his way under his skin, even in such a short time. Dean made his resolution to make sure to get the kid home safely. “We all seem pretty exhausted,” He broke the silence, “We're not getting out of here if we are all too tired to think. Why don't we take turns keeping watch, while we rest. After that we can figure out how to get home.” Dean moved forward and Cass' hand fell from his shoulder. “I'll take first watch, then Ryan, if you're up for it,” Dean turned to the detective, who nodded his agreement.

“Dean, I am able to-” Cass started to say, but Dean interrupted him.

“No, you rest,” he pointed towards where Stiles was now falling asleep on Derek's shoulder. Cass glared at Dean in response, but the hunter was not deterred. “You just got forced back into the ranks of humanity again, and that's exhausting shit, so rest first, then we'll see.” Dean's tone left no room for argument. Cass continued to glare at his friend, but went to join Stiles and Derek on the floor. Ryan started that way too, but stopped and went over to talk to Dean first.

“Don't wait too long to switch with me,” Ryan eyed him suspiciously, “I have a friend like you, and she'd try to take more than her share of the shifts, and less sleep, if you would let her. So two hours tops, Dean, then we switch. Hopefully four hours will get Stiles some of his strength back. Something feels really off about this place and I’m not sure we're going to be allowed more rest than that, if we even get that much. The fact that I can't see any doors or windows from where we are makes me even more nervous.”

Dean nodded his agreement, both to Ryan's request and his suspicions. The detective sighed and went to go sit by his cousin's son; the boy who reminded him so much of her, and who had apparently been through more shit by the age of eighteen than anyone should in their entire lifetime, or more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we introduce some more characters :)


End file.
